1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to equipment for cutting, splitting and conveying timber for firewood or other use and, more particularly, to automated and improved equipment for doing so.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for sawing and splitting timber are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,651, for example, discloses a machine which utilizes an endless chain conveyor to advance timber to a cutting position where it is cut by a chain saw. The cut log falls into a V-shaped trough wherein a hydraulic ram forces the cut timber against a splitting wedge to split the timber into two pieces. Other combined wood sawing and splitting machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,441,996; 1,001,272; and 1,598,695. U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,323 also discloses a machine for splitting and chopping timber.